There are known devices able to gather bales and perform a series of operations with the objective of depositing them on the platform of a self-loading trailer.
Spanish Utility Model No. 9001845, in the name of D. Manuel Cusine Barber, who is also titleholder of the present application, describes a device of this type which comprises a tiltable ramp, provided with a system of chains for gathering the bale from the ground and hydraulic cylinders for lifting it to a horizontal position, and a turnable platform which receives the bale from said ramp and is provided with an hydraulic cylinder to turn in a horizontal plane and with a manual pushing device for placing the bale on the trailer.
Other known embodiments of devices of this type envisage a single frame, also provided with a system of traction chains, which gathers the bale from the ground and performs two successive movements, each of them operated by an hydraulic cylinder, respectively placing the bale in a horizontal plane and orienting it in the appropriate direction.
In these known devices it is necessary to accomplish at least two independent, successive, movements in order to load the bale onto the trailer, for lifting and orienting it respectively, thus they require the presence of at least two mechanical actuators--for example hydraulic cylinders. As a consequence these known devices are relatively costly and slow.